


MMOM 19 - Compliance

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg is in the mood for something other than groupies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 19 - Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the bets

**Title:** MMOM 19 - Compliance  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Georg/Gustav  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking  
 **Summary:** Georg is in the mood for something other than groupies.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the bets  
 **Word count:** 2,187  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

There was only one thing Georg wanted at that moment and it had nothing to do with joking around and watching TV. The twins had disappeared off somewhere with a couple of girls and Georg had considered tagging along and picking up the pieces of a broken heart when the one hanging off Bill discovered that her idol wouldn't sleep with her, but he really hadn't wanted to wait that long. Tom would have to do the picking up this time. There was of course always the option of finding himself a girl, but he was in the mood for something a little different.

That was why he followed Gustav into his hotel room and walked up behind his friend as Gustav went to pour himself some water from the bottle on the side.

"Want one?" Gustav asked, apparently unaware that Georg was so close behind him.

"Oh yeah," he replied, his voice as low and sexy as he could make it.

Gustav jumped slightly, but recovered quickly and turned slowly to look at him.

"So you're in that type of mood," Gustav said, as if whatever happened next was simply inevitable.

To tell the truth, Georg was never one hundred percent sure that Gustav was overly into their occasional encounters. Gustav always seemed to enjoy himself in that there was definitely mutual physical gratification, but Gustav never objected or encouraged any of it. The first time they had been very, very drunk, so much so that Georg barely remembered any of it, but that hadn't stopped him coming back for more. Gustav never said no, always got off as much as he did, but never said anything about it at all.

It kind of turned Georg on to know that Gustav would do just about anything that he instigated, but in the back of his mind he was somewhat confused. The problem was, he wasn't sure if asking would wreck their dynamic and he didn't want to do that. The first couple of times, kissing hadn't been on the cards, but they had evolved since then and Georg liked a little kissing to really get him going, so he leaned into Gustav.

When their lips met, there was absolutely no resistance from Gustav and his companion's mouth opened to let him plunder it almost immediately. There was response there, but no instigation of any kind and it sent messages straight to his cock as he realised that yet again he was completely in control. His head was left behind a little as he had to wonder what Gustav was thinking at times like this, but his body definitely had a head start.

As he let his hands wander, he knew there would be no reciprocation. He would be doing all the work and Gustav would comply with anything that he wanted. He was pretty sure that if he decided to bend Gustav over, there and then, and screw him as hard as he possibly could, Gustav would let him and the whole thing made him kind of light headed. They hadn't graduated to more than manual stimulation yet since it was usually all very quick between business as usual, but Georg was only just this side of positive that Gustav would agree no matter what he instigated. The whole thing fed a deep, dark urge that lingered somewhere inside of him and he knew this was one of the reasons he always came back. If he told Gustav to rub his cock for him, Gustav would do it; if he told Gustav to get on his knees and suck it, Gustav would do it and that was possibly one of the most amazing things.

It did, however, confuse Georg quite a lot, because it seemed so un-Gustav like. Yes Gustav was the domestic one of them, yes his friend was the calmest, but Gustav was anything but passive. He kissed his friend as passionately as he could and realised that, unconsciously, he was trying to get a reaction and, as he brushed his hand lightly over Gustav's crotch, it occurred to him that he was definitely getting one. There was a growing bulge in Gustav's jeans which was definitely because of him.

He had the sudden desire to make Gustav react on a more conscious level, to do something he wasn't told to do and do it spectacularly. The idea settled into his mind like a challenge.

"Let's take a shower," he decided and, taking Gustav by the hand, led his friend into the bathroom.

It was one of those shower in the bath types rather than a cubicle, so he pulled the curtain across and started the water. When he turned back, Gustav was just standing there looking at him placidly as if his friend didn't have a hard on attempting to tent his trousers. Georg decided to try for plan A.

Walking up to Gustav, he re-instigated the earlier kiss and slipped his hands onto Gustav's chest, up under the t-shirt this time. He knew his own nipples were very sensitive and he'd seen the effect playing with Gustav's could have on his friend, but he wanted a proper response this time, so he pinched and then lightly rolled one then the other with his fingers while kissing with everything he had. Gustav was breathing hard when he let his friend have the chance, but there was still no other indication.

Standing back, he decided that they needed more skin contact. Stepping forward again, he took the bottom of Gustav's t-shirt and pulled it upwards to reveal Gustav's muscled chest. If there was one thing that was true about Gustav, it was that Gustav was compact and powerful. Gustav raised his arms when urged to do so, but only when urged to do so, which made Georg work all the harder. He stripped off his own t-shirt and then went back to kissing and nipple fondling. Gustav moaned quietly once when he moved on from lips to neck and decided to leave a mark.

He was trying to make Gustav over-excited, but what he realised he was actually doing was over-exciting himself. The fact that Gustav was just letting him do whatever he wanted was making him very hard indeed and if he wasn't careful, he was going to go off before Gustav so much as groaned.

"Take off the rest of your clothes and get in the bath," he said, pulling back a little to give himself some breathing room and time to plan.

Gustav didn't so much as blink before doing as he was told and Georg found himself watching as his friend slipped off trousers, underwear, shoes and socks and then calmly moved the shower curtain and climbed in. A very obvious erection had a lot of his attention and his brain didn't really click back on until Gustav vanished behind the opaque material around the shower.

Very rapidly, Georg decided that he needed to be naked too and stripped out of his clothes as fast as physically possible. Gustav's attitude was doing things to him that were making him forget his plan. When he stepped into the bath and closed the curtain properly, Gustav was standing under the spray not doing anything, just glistening in the glare of the electric light. All thought left Georg as his brain and body became of one opinion that this had been a very good idea and went into seek and claim mode.

Gratification, all be it mutual, was the only thing on Georg's mind as he stepped forward. They had never actually been completely naked together like this before, since their encounters didn't usually allow them to get that far, and Georg had to admit he liked what he saw. He had always been the sort of person to reach out and touch what he liked and not care what anybody thought of those preferences, which was why it didn't bother him in the slightest that he was attracted to another guy.

About then, all he was thinking about was how to get them both off in the most mind blowing way and he reached for the shower gel. Pouring some onto his hand he moved right up close to Gustav, crowding his companion's personal space as much as he possibly could before grinding his hips against Gustav's hips and his lips against Gustav's lips. It felt so very good, but wasn't all that he had in mind.

Reaching between them, he pushed his hips forward again and then wrapped his slick hand around both of their cocks. At that Gustav did gasp and the part of his brain that still cared scored himself a point, but most of him was just interested in the wonderful sensation of his cock sliding against Gustav's as he bucked forward. It felt so good and he could almost feel tension in Gustav as he moved his hand and his hips.

"Move," he said, knowing that Gustav might eventually move on his own, but wanting it now and being far too impatient to win this round.

Gustav's hips thrust forward just a little, improving the angle, but then stayed locked in place as Georg began to work them both in earnest. Nothing else mattered anymore except bringing them both off and he leaned in, resting his head on Gustav's shoulder as the water poured down on them and he did his best to hold them both firmly in his hand.

It was so good and he felt the hitch in Gustav's breathing that he had come to recognise over their encounters that meant his friend was very close. Gustav was not a go out and grab any girl type of person, but, if the speed with which his companion was reacting was anything to go by, he suspected Gustav would have needed a date with his own hand in the near future had he not stepped in. He was close himself and made his movements more pronounced to hurry himself along. Slick with shower gel his hand slipped over their cocks as his now tiny hip movements moved their cocks against each other as well and it was a very heady experience.

He could feel his balls tightening and when his orgasm hit he cried out and barely managed to continue pumping as his body shook all over. Luckily Gustav had to have been holding back with only the stamina a drummer could have, because only a moment later Gustav came with a low moan as well and Georg didn't have to worry about sensible movement anymore. He felt Gustav grab on to him for a moment as if his companion's legs were about to give way, but that was the most demonstrative that Gustav seemed to be.

Georg leant against Gustav and tried to get his breath back as Gustav leant against him doing the same thing. Gustav's arms were lightly draped around his waist, but that was still the only indication that Gustav was thinking anything except 'okay'. Eventually Georg pulled back and looked at his friend.

"Does this satisfy you?" he found himself asking; not 'do you enjoy this' because it was blatantly obvious that on some level Gustav did, but that wasn't what Georg wanted to know.

Gustav gave him the most annoying Mona Lisa type smile and said nothing.

"Throw me a bone," he said, a little desperately, "please."

"Don't I look satisfied?" Gustav said after making him wait a little longer.

Georg growled in the back of his throat and then took a calming breath. Who knew compliance could be this frustrating.

"Of course you look satisfied," he said, somewhat exasperated, "but I need to know; do you like what we do? You never say anything about it."

"I thought that was the way you liked it," Gustav replied, still with that enigmatic little smile in place.

It was slowly beginning to dawn on Georg who was really in control now.

"I do," he said, looking Gustav directly in the eye, "but what I want to know is do you?"

For a while his friend just continued looking at him.

"You're bigger than me," were not exactly the words he hoped to hear first, "but I'm a drummer. See that wall?"

Georg looked at the wall of the bathroom, not really understanding.

"If I didn't, you'd be through that by now," Gustav told him and then grinned.

For a moment Georg didn't really know what to say as all sorts of questions piled up in his head and then he began to smile as well.

"So you'll comply until I do something you really don't like and then I'll suddenly be a wrecking ball?" he asked as the idea percolated through his mind.

"That's about it," Gustav said with an expression that was a cross between perfect innocence and possibly demonic possession.

Instantly the whole situation had a completely new layer to add to the dynamic and Georg felt his cock trying to stir at the idea. He'd need a few more minutes yet, but this was suddenly even more exciting.

**The End**


End file.
